


Make Your Mark

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Some things are inevitable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mementomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/gifts).



All the time growing up I kept meeting other Marks. It’s the most popular name for kids born during the months it took for the Hermes to make the trip back to Earth, and I’ve even met girls who got stuck with it. Chinese girls. By the time I made the astronaut corps I was used to having six other Marks speak up when someone called my name, but it was funny as hell when the Great Watney himself showed up for our first lecture and started reading down the class list. 

“Maybe,” he decided, “We’ll just use last names.”


End file.
